


How the Sheriff was Won

by LittlestSecret, Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Weather, Complete, Cuddling, Flirting, HRBB14, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hobbit Reverse Big Bang, Huddling For Warmth, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Nori is a Little Shit, One Shot, Teasing, Western AU, brief aggressive fantasy, brief dubcon kissing, hobbit reverse big bang 2014, lol what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/pseuds/LittlestSecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin braced himself, and went to see the last man he wanted to see – not that there was anything <em> wrong </em>with Nori. That was part of the problem. He was a troublemaker who never made trouble in Dwalin's jurisdiction. He was crooked but it was impossible to prove, and that grated Dwalin.</p><p>Nori was out on the porch of his house when Dwalin rode up.</p><p>"Hello, Sheriff," Nori drawled slow and sweet as molasses, giving him an obvious up-and-down. Dwalin's collar heated for all he knew it was just a ridiculous game the hustler liked to play. Nori just knew it got under Dwalin's skin. "To what do I owe the <em> pleasure</em>."</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Art by Littlestsecret, writing by Thorinsmut</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Sheriff was Won

**Author's Note:**

> there should be mouseover text with asides if you hover over the supertext numbers

.

Dwalin braced himself, and went to see the last man he wanted to see – not that there was anything _wrong_ with Nori. That was part of the problem. He was a troublemaker who never made trouble in Dwalin's jurisdiction. He was crooked but it was impossible to prove, and that grated Dwalin.

Nori was out on the porch of his house when Dwalin rode up.

"Hello, Sheriff," Nori drawled slow and sweet as molasses, giving him an obvious up-and-down. Dwalin's collar heated for all he knew it was just a ridiculous game the hustler liked to play. Nori just knew it got under Dwalin's skin. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_." Nori licked his lips slightly, bright hazel eyes hooded but laughing at him. Dwalin was never sure if he wanted to strangle him or kiss him when he did that. One of these days Dwalin was going to take him up on his teased offers, grab him by the front of his shirt and his long red braid and see if he still thought it was funny with Dwalin's tongue in his mouth.

He wouldn't, though. Nori's momentary shock wouldn't be worth giving the little man that much more ammunition over Dwalin. How Nori would laugh at him when he realized Dwalin had taken him seriously.

...but even that might be better than if he _didn't_ run away or laugh. What would Dwalin even do if he kissed back? Not that he didn't have ideas, but those were thoughts for private time, of slinging the slight man over his shoulder and carrying him away like a stolen bride ( 1 )– stripping him bare to touch and taste and _have_ him. That was just fantasy, it had nothing to do with the real world.

"You know why I'm here." Dwalin answered. There was no sense pretending Nori didn't already have his sharp nose in everything.

"Hmm, Gleave's cows," Nori answered thoughtfully.

"What do you know about it?" Dwalin asked.

"Only that the old man was crying into his whiskey about the lost heifers, and now here you are." Nori shrugged artfully, watching Dwalin from under his sun-bleached pale lashes. "You only visit when you _need_ me." That teasing smile was back playing with the edges of his mouth, making sure Dwalin didn't mistake his words for anything but ridiculous flirting. One of these days, damn him.

"Find out who has them and where they've gone," Dwalin instructed, ignoring the attention that had the collar of his shirt far too tight and warm. Nori wasn't really offering him anything. "Standard pay, you know the drill."

"I do," Nori agreed. He stood, stretching sinuously – muscles visible under his clothes for all he was small. "I do too much more work for you, you'll have to give me one of these pretties." He reached out to run his fingertips across Dwalin's sheriff badge, fingers straying across more of Dwalin's chest. Dwalin's jaw clenched as he kept himself still, didn't give the cocky hustler the satisfaction of seeing him react. "I could almost think you've been _looking_ for reasons to work with me."

[ ](http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/104166115063/littlestsecret-you-know-why-im-here-dwalin)

"Don't flatter yourself," Dwalin snorted. Exposing himself to Nori's company more than he had to was the _last_ thing he wanted to do – night fantasies aside.

"A man has to hope," Nori laughed, undeterred. "I'll find your missing cattle." He pressed his fingers to his lips and flicked them toward Dwalin in a mockery of a blown kiss as he turned to go back into his house. Dwalin shook his head and stomped back to his patient gelding.

One of these days, he promised himself. Though _what_ he was going to do one of these days, even he couldn't say.

.

Two days later, Nori came to see Dwalin at his office and the town's lockup. It was always tempting to just shove him into the cell and lock him up, but he couldn't be _proven_ as having done anything wrong. Nori hadn't done anything but stick to his regular routine of winning an unlikely amount at cards and dice and being a troublemaker who didn't make quite enough trouble to get locked up, the way he always did when he was in town. It was infuriating. Nori never did any _work_ , but he always got what he was looking for.

Nori sat himself on the edge of Dwalin's desk and grinned. Dwalin was not sitting at his desk, at least – not that it would have stopped Nori from sitting there if he had been. Dwalin knew this from experience.

"What have you got?" Dwalin asked, cutting directly to business before Nori could find a way to laugh at him.

"All work and no play," Nori sighed, shaking his head. "I know who took your cows."

"The Gleave's cows," Dwalin corrected. "Who? Where?"

"Outfit from up north," Nori said. "Jones brothers, or folk working for 'em. There's a few places they could be. I'll track them down for you, but I'll need some _things_ from you." Nori managed to make his mention of their regular arrangement sound filthy. It was the way he purred it, the false hunger in his half lidded eyes. Nori groped himself a bit as he searched his pockets for his list, and Dwalin rolled his eyes even as his collar heated again. Damn hustler.

"There, I'll need _all_ of this." Nori handed his supply list over. Dwalin wouldn't give him the satisfaction of demanding he drop it on the desk. He refused to react when Nori's nimble fingers stroked his as the note was passed over, other than a compulsive twitch of his fingers toward the gentle touch.

"Send me off with a kiss and..." the list started, as usual.

"Kick in the ass, maybe," Dwalin grumbled, looking the rest of it over. It wasn't a long list, just a few things. Travel food and ammunition mostly, as usual. Dwalin nodded his agreement. "I can have it ready by this evening."

"Well then, I'll drop by your place so you can give it to me tonight?" Nori licked his lips, bright eyes flicking to somewhere a little below Dwalin's belt buckle as he said it. There was no mistaking that any possible innuendo was intentional, even if Dwalin had to think for a second to figure out where it was. The heat from Dwalin's collar was definitely rising now.

"Get out of my office before I decide to lock you in the cell after all," Dwalin ordered, jerking his thumb toward the door. Nori swaggered out, laughing the whole way. The last Dwalin saw of him was hazel eyes shining bright and a long red braid sweeping through the door.

.

Nori came by Dwalin's place a little after dinner time, as agreed. His twitchy little mare was packed light, and Nori carried his near-empty saddle bags over to Dwalin's porch to load up – all cocky swagger and jingling spurs. Dwalin leaned against the railing, folded his arms, and just watched. Talking would only invite Nori to make fun of him. The hustler inspected everything carefully, then wrapped it up neatly and stowed it efficiently away. His hands were always so quick, wrapping and unwrapping and packing up. Dwalin _knew_ he used them to cheat at cards and dice, though it couldn't be proven. He was strong smooth lines where he crouched, packing his things, red braid falling over his shoulder.

Nori glanced up at Dwalin from under his lashes, smile playing with his lips again.

"You're awful quiet, sheriff," he observed. "Like what you see?" Nori quirked an eyebrow in false invitation, and Dwalin snorted as he looked away.

"You're not taking any weather gear," Dwalin changed the subject, swallowing hard around his suddenly too-tight collar. Nori laughed, soft as the chime of his spurs as he stood, heavy saddlebags slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"I'm too pretty to be rained on." His bright hazel eyes searched the clear sky, laughing at Dwalin for worrying.

Dwalin snorted again at that. "It's your neck," he conceded, "just find Gleave's cows and get back here as soon as you do."

"I'll find them." Nori promised, settling the saddlebags on his pony. Dwalin wouldn't like to be heading out at night the way Nori did, but that's just the way the hustler worked. "I'll ride back to you before you know I'm gone. Have I ever offered you anything I couldn't deliver?"

He swung up on the mare and gave Dwalin a wink, just in case Dwalin hadn't realized he was being ridiculous and flirting again. Dwalin's collar was too hot again, it was unfair how easily the hustler could get under his skin that way.

"Just... get," Dwalin glowered.

Nori was laughing as he turned his mare and urged her into a trot with a click of his tongue. He turned and waved with his hat once before he was out of sight. All flash and tinsel, it’s a wonder he ever got any real work done. Dwalin shook his head and went back into the house to do his supper dishes.

Nori was always aggravating to work with, but he never failed to deliver.

.

The weather turned the second day Nori was out. Dwalin watched the dark towering clouds roll in across the horizon. It was nasty looking weather coming on, but the hustler knew what he was doing. Nori wouldn't have gone out without weather gear if he didn't have a plan. He'd probably hide out in some outlaw cave until the storm blew over.

There was no sense worrying about him as the wind picked up, cold on the front of the storm, heavy with the sharp scent of rain on sagebrush. Wouldn't Nori laugh if he thought Dwalin worried about him. Dwalin snorted at the thought, and he most definitely did not spend more than the usual amount of time looking out toward the horizon and chewing on his lip.

He was glad enough for his heavy rain-slicker when it was time to go home, to keep the first icy drops of rain off him as an early dark set in.

Dwalin brought in a big load of dry firewood from the shed and lit a small fire in the stove to warm the house. He didn't spend his evening watching out the window at the falling rain, and he didn't blaspheme quietly but repeatedly into his soup when it changed to sleet.

And if he _did_ leave a little lamp burning in the front window when he went to bed, that was only because _anybody_ might be out in the weather needing the sheriff for an emergency and appreciating a light to guide them in.

.

Dwalin woke with a start at the sodden pounding on his front door. He shoved his feet into his boots, tucked his shirt into his sleep pants, and was decent enough to open the door by the time he reached it. The wind was still moaning around the eaves of the house, the sleet pouring down. It was always the nasty nights that he was called out into. Why couldn't it ever be a mild summer evening when there was a problem?

Dwalin jerked the door open to the sorriest sight he'd ever seen. Nori was about as dapper as a drowned rat, drenched to the skin and hugging himself as he shivered. He looked up at Dwalin with the biggest, saddest puppy eyes Dwalin had _ever_ seen on a grown man.

"S-sh-sherrif-f..." he stuttered, teeth audibly chattering, and Dwalin didn't need to hear more. He reached out to grab Nori's arm and dragged him into the warmth of the cabin.

"Get in here, you're letting all the warm out," he growled, closing and barring the door behind them. He dragged the shivering little man over to the stove to warm up, quickly stirring it up and adding fresh wood. There was some leftover soup on the back of the stove, and Dwalin moved it to the front to get warm. It was just chicken and potatoes, but it'd heat Nori up. He was practically blue about the lips, huddling as close to the stove as he dared and dripping all over the floor.

"Got anything dry to wear?" Dwalin asked sharply, cursing as Nori shook his head in answer. Dwalin dragged a kitchen chair right up to the stove for Nori to sit in, grabbed a few towels for him to dry himself up with, a blanket to wrap up in, and Dwalin's own spare set of clothes to wear.

"Don't just stand there and drip," Dwalin told him. "Dry yourself off and clean up your damn puddles. Where's your mare, she need anything?"

"...in the b-barn," Nori managed, "c-couldn't unsaddle her." His hands were shaking bad enough as he tried to pick a towel up Dwalin doubted he'd have been able to deal with the buckles of her tack.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" Dwalin griped as he put his hat on and shrugged into his rain slicker. "There's a bowl and spoon in that drawer if the soup gets warm. You're a damn fool. Being _pretty_ didn't help any against the rain, did it?"

Dwalin opened the door and braced himself to go out into the sleet. Oh, it was nasty out. Nori rubbed his face vigorously with the towel and grinned over the edge of it at Dwalin.

"B-but you admit I'm p-pretty." Nori was shivering in his boots, half-dead of cold in Dwalin's own house, and he was _still_ making fun? Dwalin didn't even have an answer for that. What was there he could say that the hustler wouldn't turn around on him?

The mare needed his attention, anyway. Dwalin settled himself with a deep breath, turned the collar of his rain slicker up against the wind, and headed out to the barn. Nori's mare was bunched up in the aisle of the barn, dark and slick with water, when Dwalin finally ducked in out of the pouring sleet. Nori'd got the saddle bags off her, at least, but she still had her saddle and bridle on, tethered to a post with just a turn of untied rope. Dwalin's gelding was hanging over the gate of his stall to lean against Nori's mare.

Traitor.

Dwalin made gentle sounds to soothe the twitchy little mare as he hung up the lamp. She shifted her feet nervously and lifted her head away when he tried to unbridle her, but she wasn't in much of a mood to fight. The nasty weather had been as hard on her as it would be on anyone. Firm but gentle handling had her tack off quick enough. The mare went easy into a stall when Dwalin showed her there was hay and water in there, and Dwalin left her settling in with his gelding hanging over the divider trying to make friends.

It was a short trip through the rain from the barn to the house, but Dwalin's hat still managed to collect a fair amount of sleet. Even the carefully covered storm lamp hissed and sputtered. He was more than glad to get back into his nice warm cabin – leaving as much of the sleet outside as he could – even _if_ Nori was also in it. The little hustler had dried himself and changed clothes. His wet things were hanging up around the stove, which he was huddled over. He'd wrapped himself up in the blanket and was eating the soup, that would warm him right up. He looked up from the bowl when Dwalin came in, hazel eyes all gold and shadows in the lamplight.

"Mare's fed, watered, and unsaddled," Dwalin said, hanging his hat and rainslicker back up. He toed-out of his boots, glad to see that Nori seemed to have cleaned up his puddles as he came over to hold his chilled hands over the stove for a moment.

"Thank you, sheriff," Nori said. He wasn't stuttering anymore, but he was still obviously shivering at a closer look. He'd almost finished the soup, he _should_ be warm by now.

"You're still cold," Dwalin observed.

"It's got into my bones," Nori answered quietly.( 2 )( 3 ) This might be the longest conversation they'd ever had without Nori making fun of Dwalin. Dwalin rubbed his face with his quickly-rewarmed hands, glancing around his little cabin. There was no way he could send Nori out into the weather again. His bed was big enough for two, it wasn't as though he hadn't shared it before if someone needed a place for the night. Warming Nori up was no different. It shouldn't be a big deal, so it _wouldn't_ be.

"Bed," Dwalin said, taking the empty bowl from Nori to rinse it out for later washing and gesturing the smaller man to it with a sharp turn of his head. "I'd like to get _some_ sleep tonight."

Nori had spread his blanket back on the bed by the time Dwalin turned around, and was laying on it. He looked smaller than ever in Dwalin's oversized clothes with the sleeves rolled up. He was still shivering, but he managed his damn cocky smile as he twirled Dwalin's sheriff badge between his clever fingers. How had he... oh, of course. Dwalin had put his badge on his spare shirt before going to bed, and then given it to Nori.

"Finally gave me a badge? Sheriff. Do you think lawman might suit me?" his bright eyes were laughing as he held it to his chest. Just couldn't stop making fun, could he?

"Give me that," Dwalin growled, grabbing it out of his cold hand to Nori's soft chuckle. "Just get in the bed and shut up."

"Yes, sir!" Nori answered far too brightly. He climbed into the bed while Dwalin damped down the stove and turned off all but the little lamp in the window. The hustler was just a bundle of blankets in the dim light when Dwalin finally made his way to the bed.

He braced himself with a deep breath before he untucked his sleep shirt in preparation for climbing into bed. This was just _unfair_ , to have the frustrating little man who graced far too many of his night fantasies here in his bed. Dwalin subtly adjusted his cock as he fixed his shirt, tucking it up against the waistband of his sleep pants so if it should happen to get any ideas it would be at least somewhat subtle about it. The last thing he needed was for it to announce his interest by prodding Nori.

"Make room," Dwalin grumbled, climbing in behind Nori in the bed. Nori, of course, immediately did the opposite – wiggling back against him. His body _fit_ against Dwalin, the two of them nestled together into spoons as neatly as if they belonged.

"Mmm, you're warm," Nori sighed. His entire body slid and rubbed against Dwalin's as he made himself at home. He grabbed Dwalin's upper hand, which honestly Dwalin hadn't known what to do with, and looped it around himself, held Dwalin's hand to his heart.

"Hold still you damn icicle." Dwalin squeezed Nori tighter to get him to get him to stop wiggling and rubbing – not because he wanted to feel that strong little body closer against his. Nori made a soft sound, like part of a whimper, and stilled against Dwalin. He was tight everywhere, shivering, and Dwalin just _breathed_. He forced his mind far away from anything sexual and focused on getting warm, trying to give as much heat to Nori as he could. Nori's body relaxed slowly against his, his shivers subsiding as he warmed up. Dwalin's head rested just behind Nori's on the one pillow, the down comforter pulled snug around them. He could see the little hairs at the base of Nori's neck moving with his every breath. It would be far too easy to nose forward to nuzzle against it, feel out the shape of the little man's neck muscles with his lips...

Dwalin closed his eyes to block out the sight, force the thoughts away. He breathed carefully and he _hoped_ not obviously, hoped that Nori couldn't feel his half-hard cock pressed up against his muscular little ass through his pants.

"I did find the cows for you," Nori said into the warm silence, a little muffled by the pillow and blankets.

"For the Gleaves," Dwalin corrected.

"Outfit the Jones' hired to take them were lied to – didn't know they were stealing," Nori continued. "About pissed themselves when they found out, terrified they'll hang for it. Cows'll mysteriously show up where they belong in a couple days, I'd guess. I wouldn't want to be the Jones brothers about now."

"Good," Dwalin answered tiredly. It might be a little less satisfying for the Gleaves not to see justice done, but this way was easier for everyone. Dwalin wasn't fond of executions. "You did good, always do." He was frustrating to work with, but Nori never failed to deliver what Dwalin needed.

Nori made a small pleased sound as he wiggled back tighter against Dwalin, snuggling the blankets in closer around them. It was far too comfortable and tempting to have him here in Dwalin's bed, in his arms. Far too many of his fantasies that didn't start with a fight started like this – warm and close and the feel of Nori in his arms as the storm howled around the cabin, unable to reach them. The actual feel of him was even better than Dwalin had imagined. Nori hooked one still-slightly-chilly foot around Dwalin's ankle, tucking his foot between Nori's and coincidentally rubbing his ass against Dwalin's groin.

Dwalin bit his lip and hoped that the hitch in his breath had gone unnoticed, that the hard heat of his cock and the tension in his muscles would not give him away as he fought the instinct to push back up against Nori. Dwalin's cock was still tucked away under his waistband, but there was only so much that could conceal. Politeness indicated Nori would ignore it, move away if it bothered him, but when had Nori ever been _polite_?

The hustler went still for an interminable moment before he laughed as soft as breath. He arched his spine, and the way he rubbed back against Dwalin now couldn't be construed as accidental or innocent by any definition of the word.

"You know, sheriff," he purred, "I'd've gotten myself caught in the rain years ago if I'd known it was the way into your bed."

Making fun with his ridiculous flirting. Nori'd shown up at Dwalin's door half-frozen, knowing Dwalin wouldn't turn him away – ate his food, wore his clothes, lay in his bed and took his body heat and _still_ he was making fun. One of these days, _one of these days_ , and Dwalin was too tired and frustrated not to make it today.

Dwalin bucked up in the blankets with a growl, grabbing Nori by his narrow chin to roll him over onto his back. The last thing he saw were wide eyes looking up into his before Dwalin brought his mouth down hard on Nori's, pinning the small man to the bed with the weight of his body.

There was one horrifying moment where Nori froze against him, not reacting with Dwalin's tongue in his shock-open mouth. Dwalin drew back – to warn Nori not to push him and then pretend it had never happened or maybe to grab a spare blanket out of the chest at the foot of the bed and go sleep in the barn for shame – only to be stopped by Nori's hands. Nori grabbed him, one hand resting at the back of Dwalin's neck, the other wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled him back in. He kissed softly at Dwalin's lips with a little whimper that deepened into a moan when Dwalin answered and kissed him back.

Nori's mouth was warm and yielding under his this time. His entire body responded this time when Dwalin thrust his tongue in – arching up against Dwalin's pinning weight. His cheek was slightly rough with stubble under Dwalin's stroking hand, his beautiful braid as smoothly strong as silk. His lips were soft and hungry, pulling and sucking at Dwalin's with just the occasional edge of teeth.Dwalin moaned as they kissed, pulling Nori's wonderful little body tight against his own. Nori's hands stroked him, held him, pulled him close. Dwalin petted down Nori's body to the rucked-up bottom edge of his shirt, slid his hand underneath to pet Nori's skin – it was soft against his fingers, still a little cold in spots where he hadn't warmed up yet.

Nori whimpered into Dwalin's mouth, trembling. God, he was perfect. Dwalin was finally going to strip him bare, feel him and taste him and _know_ him. He’d wanted Nori for so long and...

...and...

this had started with a threat. Not spoken, but this had started in anger. Nori was trapped here, essentially. There was no real way he could leave in this weather, and more than that there was almost no way he could escape Dwalin's grip and weight pinning him to the bed.

Acceptance under threat was not acceptance. Dwalin made sure that was known. He'd not put up with it, not in his jurisdiction, and here he was himself...

Dwalin pulled back so fast there was a smack when his lips left Nori's. He pushed himself back clear to the edge of the narrow bed, shoving Nori to the other side. His heart was pounding in his throat, his stomach turned sour, his traitor cock still throbbing in his pants.

"You don't have to..." He started, his voice rough. Nori didn't even seem to hear him. The small man had twisted and slipped under Dwalin's hand to chase back into his arms.

"Don't stop," Nori begged, pressing himself back against Dwalin's front. His cock was straining against the loose front of Dwalin's spare pants and he rutted it against Dwalin. His strong lean body slid against Dwalin's, his hands grabbing him, pulling him close. "I've finally got you, don't fuckin' _stop_ ," he breathed against Dwalin's lips, pulling him back for a kiss.

Dwalin was only a man, he wasn't made of stone. He wanted Nori _so bad_ and somehow it seemed Nori wanted him back. That was enough for him. Nori's eyes were hooded, half-lidded in what he'd have thought was false hunger but for the way he was pulling Dwalin in – the shuddering hitch in his breath. Dwalin kept himself slower this time. He traced his fingertips along Nori's jawline, answered the heated desperation of his kiss with slow softness until Nori moaned and relented to Dwalin's pace. He wanted to brand the softness of Nori's lips into his memory, the taste of him, the feel of his body.

Dwalin finally deepened the kiss when he traced down the side of Nori's neck with his fingers. He could feel Nori's pulse trembling beneath his fingertips, the vibrations of Nori's moan. His explorations were stopped by the collar of his shirt until Nori reached for the buttons. The hustler's clever fingers made quicker work of them than Dwalin would ever have managed, moaning wantonly and arching up against it as he pulled Dwalin's hand down to his chest.

"God..." Dwalin breathed, stroking down the lightly haired muscles of Nori's chest. He was better to touch than Dwalin had even dreamed. He responded to the gentlest strokes, pushing up against Dwalin, hooking his leg around Dwalin's to pull their bodies closer.

"I'll answer to it," Nori answered, laugh in his voice under the breathlessness. Dwalin shut him up with a harder kiss, until all Nori was doing was moaning around the thrusting tongue in his mouth. Dwalin liked him better like that. Much better. Dwalin pushed Nori back as he kissed him, rolling the small man onto his back to lie above him again.

"Should've shut you up _years_ ago," Dwalin observed, leaning up when he realized Nori was trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Should have. Why didn't you?" Nori asked back. His shadowed eyes asked Dwalin's permission for just a moment before he buried his fingers in Dwalin's thick pelt of chest hair with a happy moan.

"Careful!" Dwalin hissed when Nori's fingers caught, accepting the gentle strokes to his skin that followed as apology. Why _hadn't_ he kissed Nori years ago? "...you were just making fun of me."

"No, never!" Nori protested. "Weeell... sometimes, but wasn't it clear I wanted you to... mmf." Dwalin cut him off with another kiss, returning the sounds in the room to moans and the rustling of the blankets as their bodies moved together. Nori's skin was warm now, soft beneath Dwalin's hands, his mouth hungry. Greedy. He bit at Dwalin's lips and whined whenever Dwalin's mouth was too far from his. His hands were everywhere under Dwalin's shirt, until he shrugged out of it and Nori's hands were just _everywhere_. Nails bit encouragingly into his back when he thrust hard with his tongue, like he was fucking Nori’s mouth – and wasn't that a pretty thought. Dwalin certainly wouldn't mind doing that, but not tonight. Not when they were trying to stay warm under the blankets on a cold night.

Nori kicked out of his borrowed pants entirely when Dwalin reached into them. His erection was spring steel wrapped in the softest, tenderest warm skin in Dwalin's hand. It was smaller and more slender than his own, curved where his was not, but a lovely feeling to hold. Better than that was Nori's reaction - eyes rolled back with a groaned 'yes' as he thrust up into Dwalin's palm. He squirmed between Dwalin's hand on his cock and his second hand cradling the back of his neck, tangled in his hair and exposing his neck to Dwalin's lips. As distracted as he was, Nori's hand was still sure when it reached into Dwalin's pants to set his long-neglected cock free.

Dwalin groaned and thrust into the sure grip of Nori's hand, but the main focus of his attention was Nori. Dwalin tasted the sweat that began to bead on his soft skin, felt the vibrations of his moans in his chest and watched the way the small man fell apart. He'd imagined it so many times, and never thought he really would see, feel. Nori's entire body went tight with the strain, arching up against Dwalin's hand with a long whimpered whine, trembling, before he finally crested the edge of it and spilled the wet heat of his seed into Dwalin's hand.

Nori curled into Dwalin when he was done, breath hitching and his expression raw – almost childlike in his vulnerability as he gazed up at Dwalin. Then he remembered his hand on Dwalin's cock, and any unwelcome comparisons were forgotten. Nori's teeth flashed in a competitive smile as he set to work on Dwalin in earnest for the first time. His grip was strong but not bruising, his fingers clever. He ran his thumb around the crown of Dwalin's cock at the peak of each stroke, spreading the slick of his prespending.

Dwalin kissed Nori, moaning under the smaller man's ministrations, before he lifted his seed-slicked hand and licked Nori's bitterness from it. Nori's expression – the surprise, the desire, the bare vulnerability, his moan as he watched – drove Dwalin over the edge just as much as the hand on his cock did.

Dwalin groaned as his body shook, curling around Nori, holding him tight as the pleasure-waves of his climax took him and Nori cradled his head and whispered encouragement.

They were both of them sticky and damp with sweat when Dwalin dragged himself to the side of Nori and collapsed so he wouldn't crush the smaller man under him.

"You're... good..." Dwalin didn't have the eloquence left to say anything better. Nori didn't seem to mind. He leaned against Dwalin with an agreeing sound.

Dwalin fought the sleep that threatened to swamp him and pawed around on the floor for his discarded sleep shirt to clean them both up with, then tossed it back on the floor. He gathered loose-limbed little Nori into his arms and tucked the blankets close around them. His bare chest was pressed against Nori's back, Nori's bare ass pressed against his pants, his hand resting against Nori's chest. It was very comfortable. He lipped softly at Nori's neck muscles and settled in to sleep.

"That's the best way to get warmed up," Nori mused with a yawn. "Very dutiful, sheriff."

"Shut up and sleep or I'll kiss you again," Dwalin threatened. Kissing was definitely the best way to keep Nori quiet. Moans were much less annoying than words.

"That's... not really discouraging," Nori pointed out.

"Not my fault you're a slow learner. I'll just have keep doing it 'till you learn," Dwalin answered. "Now sleep."

Nori answered with just a soft laugh, and Dwalin held him close in his arms. The storm howled around the eaves of his cabin, but they two were warm and safe together. Dwalin smiled and nuzzled gently against his braid. Nori was still a hustler and a pain in the ass, but he wasn't so bad like this.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Supertext notes for those with finicky devices - 
> 
> (1)not that Dwalin let anyone steal brides who didn't want themselves stolen, not in his jurisdiction.  
> (2)Nori is so disappointed that Dwalin didn't go for the 'hur hur, put another bone in you' suggestion. I mean, he left it wide open. (3)  
> (3)This is not the only thing Nori's got open. (nudge nudge, wink wink)


End file.
